


Bath Time

by Jianshii



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianshii/pseuds/Jianshii
Summary: When Arthur goes to the bath house, you decide to surprise him.





	Bath Time

Arthur settles into the warm, soapy water with a sigh. The water instantly relaxes his muscles, and he takes a moment to enjoy the peace. A soft knock at the door grabs his attention.

“Need someone to scrub you down?” The voice is melodic and familiar, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

“Sure. C'mon in.” A woman slinks in, closing the door gently behind her back. Her blouse is loose and exposes a great deal of shoulders and cleavage, and Arthur restrains himself from staring. Her skirt is hiked up to show off the front her legs, and it trails down to the floor as it wraps behind.

“Oh, Mr. Morgan. What a coincidence.” She purrs. He smirks, finally able to put a pretty face to that heavenly voice.

“(Y/N). You workin’ as a hotel maid now?” He drawls, and she huffs with laughter before sitting on the side of the tub. His heart is thumping so loudly he can hear it, and he prays to God she can’t hear it.

“Just a side job, ’s'all. I wanna earn a little extra for camp.” Her fingertips touch his shoulder and it takes everything in him not to drag her down into the water and kiss her.

“Really, now?” He rests an arm on the other side of the tub and she hums, those damn fingers drawing circles on his bicep.

“Yessir. When those fools go to take baths, I come in, do my magic, and take whatever valuables they have from the pockets of their clothes… and then I sneak into their rooms and take their valuables….” her hand snakes up to trace his jawline. Her thumb grazes his cheekbone, and she runs a hand smoothly through his hair. Her touch is like hot fire, and he lets out a small groan of satisfaction.

“I can’t steal from you, so perhaps I could do something more… enjoyable?” The look she gives him almost sends him overboard.

“Like what, darlin’?” He asks, his voice a husky whisper. She licks her lips as her smile widens.

“Give you a bath of course! That’s what you’re paying for!” She exclaims, and grabs a handful of suds and begins to scrub his scalp. He blinks.

“Has anyone mentioned how nice your hair is?” She asks as she rubs his shoulders. He lets out a small laugh.

“M’ afraid not. Thank you.”

~

Arthur steps out of the bathing room, adjusting his hat.

“Arthur.” He hears from behind him, and he turns around. (Y/N) motions for him to come close, and he leans downwards. She closes in, lips almost touching his ear.

“Come by my tent tonight.” She whispers, and then gives a quick peck to his cheek before running away into another bathing room. Arthur eyes her retreating figure, a huge grin on his face.


End file.
